


死屍

by RosVailintin



Category: Dracula: l'amour plus fort que la mort - Ouali
Genre: Canon Related, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 突然的, 藍色的光綫. 綁在腰上的皮繩被向後拽, 緩慢卻不容反抗, 冰涼的繩子擠壓著柔軟而敏感的腰側, 白皙到病態的皮膚從黑色漆皮下露出來.他的身體是死亡的, 他不應覺得寒冷.





	死屍

**Author's Note:**

> 我衹是把K導發動了的車開起來了而已 (Kamel: 我不是我沒有  
> NT1直播返場曲藍色燈光的部分伯爵和Sorci就非常BDSM非常色情啊.  
> 都是A卡當然了.  
> 就是個主子對自己靈魂實體施虐的肉, 有血.  
> 對Sorci是德古拉的靈魂實體, 劇裏沒明説但是這個理解很爽啊! (ntm  
> 所以算個突發BDSM吸血鬼水仙夜車, 或者説其實就是伯爵在腦内自虐到高潮 (x  
> PS 其實是那個法劇大雜燴長篇的草稿.

突然的, 藍色的光綫. 綁在腰上的皮繩被向後拽, 緩慢卻不容反抗, 冰涼的繩子擠壓著柔軟而敏感的腰側, 白皙到病態的皮膚從黑色漆皮下露出來.

他的身體是死亡的, 他不應覺得寒冷.

他挑起眉回頭. 德古拉看著年輕的小吸血鬼眼中的戲謔很快轉變爲疑惑, 隨後逐漸被恐懼吞噬. 這是他第一次在這雙善變的眼睛裏看到真實的慌亂, 這使他更用力地拉扯繩子, 直到那具充滿活力與誘惑的軀體失去平衡, 摔在整齊地排滿凸起的橫杆的墻壁上. 他雙手摸索著攀住最近的一根, 臉藏在深藍色的陰影裏. 金屬的涼意穿過黑紗手套滲入掌心.

皮繩抖動了一下, 像抽打在空氣中的鞭子. 伯爵的氣息靠近他, 冷冷的, 卻不具攻擊性, 讓他想起陰雨的夜空下打在石磚地上的雨滴, 浸濕了縫隙裡的青苔, 沖洗掉了暗紅色的血跡. 他閉上眼, 裸露的右手慢慢向前伸出, 於是指尖碰到對方的臉頰. 他小心地抬起頭, 拇指從冷硬的顴骨下滑過. 德古拉黑色的眼睛盯著他, 瞳孔中沒有倒影. 下一刻, 他的手腕被隔著皮衣握住, 那張雕像般平靜的臉又近了一些, 他看到上揚的眼尾輕輕顫了一下.

他克制著沒有掙扎, 手臂卻像被電擊一樣繃緊. 薄紗使左手在金屬桿上打滑. 伯爵小幅度地歪了歪頭 - 機械地, 就像咕咕鐘裏跳舞的娃娃 - 然後, 繩子被驟然拉緊. 高而細的鞋跟在地面上擦出尖銳的一聲, 他向前倒去, 本能地抬起的左臂磕在一根橫杆上, 手指胡亂抓住牆壁, 裸露的右手在他反應過來之前撞上了眼前結實的胸膛. 明顯高於自己的體溫讓他指尖發麻, 他立即想要收回手, 卻在下一刻由於無法支撐身體而不得不重新倚靠在伯爵身上. 德古拉迎著他瑟縮的目光半眯起眼睛, 打量著對面那雙異色瞳孔的視綫在自己兩眼之間徘徊, 血一樣暈開的紫黑色淚痕幾乎穿過臉頰. 心口上壓著的手很冷, 很用力, 他懷疑這隻手拿開之後會短暫地印下一片青色.

他右手揚起皮繩, 同時右腳後撤一步. 胸前的手順著人魚線滑落, 在碰到大腿前慌張地離開, 指尖在燒傷還未消退的皮膚上留下五道冰涼的痕跡. 他將手裡的皮繩甩在那片白皙光滑的肩膀上, 風聲擦過臉頰. 他由著繩子從弓起的後背滾落, 蹭到短小的皮衣下露出的一截柔嫩的腰. 已經得到一條深紅色獎勵的小鬼甚至還沒來得及完全跪下. 過緊的皮褲勒得他生疼, 但他能感受到伯爵眼神裡的命令, 他不敢看那雙被乾涸的紅色與黑色包圍的眼睛. 他強忍著跪下, 雙腿分開, 左手撐著冰冷的地面, 右手十指向內勾起, 掌心裡殘留著伯爵身上的氣息. 尖牙刺破了他自己的嘴角, 額外的疼痛不僅無法使他停止發出聲音, 反而將喘息與呻吟變成了虛弱的抽泣.

皮繩重重地落在腰間. 他抬起右手摀住嘴, 扭過身子讓傷口隱藏進陰影裡. 綁在腰上的繩子被向上提起, 迫使他直起上半身. 他將手放下垂在兩側, 後背繃緊以竭力保持靜止, 舌尖在口腔內舔舐著尖牙, 隨後將它們收起. 伯爵站在他面前, 動了動手腕, 繩子再一次落在幾乎相同的位置.

於是他顫抖著嚥下即將脫口而出的呻吟, 閉上眼將伯爵的陰莖整個含住. 龜頭衝撞到喉嚨深處, 他明明不需要呼吸, 卻還是感到缺氧一樣的暈眩, 對異物本能的反抗使視線被淚水模糊 - 這愚蠢的, 死了也無法擺脫的本能; 他明明可以隨便踐踏人類軀殼的極限. 含鹽的液體刺激著受傷的右眼, 他看著滴落在伯爵蒼白的腿上的眼淚由清澈變成發黑的紫紅色, 反射著藍色的燈光. 他閉上眼; 伯爵沒有表示不滿. 潮濕的氣味像熟悉的雨夜包圍著他, 漸漸地靠近, 變得低矮狹小, 如同一條蛇纏繞它的獵物. 一隻手插入他的白髮, 順著頭骨停在後腦. 口中的性器壓著舌根, 無法吞嚥的津液從嘴角流下, 滴落在兩膝之間. 德古拉按著他的頭用力衝撞, 像對待一具屍體 - 但三百年前, 他的確就已經是一具屍體了.

伯爵終於抽出來的時候, 他一邊對於沒有直接射在嘴裡或者臉上身上表示意外, 一邊才意識到自己早就硬得發疼. 本來該是一場只有痛苦的虐待的, 這具身體顯然不聽他的意思 - 怎麼會呢, 他自嘲道, 他從一開始就完全屬於面前的主宰者.

新的鞭痕隔著皮褲打在大腿根內側時, 他只皺著眉輕輕呻吟了一聲, 便順著伯爵的意思重新爬上背後的牆壁, 雙手舉過頭頂掛在高一些的橫槓上, 左臂的長手套垂下的黑紗不時地掃過身側交叉繫帶下露出的皮膚. 伯爵黑色的, 似乎浸著血的眼睛與自己的胸口平齊; 肋骨裡的心臟早就不再跳動了.

皮褲被粗暴地扯到膝蓋, 拉鍊冷硬的背面劃過幾乎被前液濕透的陰莖, 扯出一道透明的細絲. 腳踝被提起, 架在伯爵結實的肩膀上. 腰上的皮繩被拉動, 嶄新的深紅色的傷口烙印在大腿側面, 迅速地腫脹, 沒有一滴血流出. 於是伯爵用指甲將這道裂縫打開, 蘸著死亡的, 腥甜的粘稠液體將三根手指捅進已經微微張開的穴口. 他倒吸一口沒有任何用處的空氣, 甚至無法叫出來. 他將頭偏向右側, 臉頰貼著冰涼的鐵牆. 身體被迫對折, 膝蓋抵著肩膀, 伯爵的尖牙碰到了他的頸動脈. 那片白瓷一樣的皮膚被微涼的舌尖打濕; 在咬下去的同時, 手指被他剛剛吞吐過的陰莖取代, 後穴像被生生撕扯開, 這樣的疼痛卻不能構成任何威脅, 他甚至無法因此而昏迷. 陳腐的血液沒有任何潤滑的作用, 德古拉知道並且樂在其中. 他將所有的痛苦都注入犬齒下的動脈, 不管怎樣, 這具軀體已經死了, 帶著它所有的故事.

於是他可以像操一個物件一樣用力抽插, 直到這個失去生命的外殼也產生黏液. 除了自己粗重的呼吸和模糊的耳鳴, 他聽不到任何聲音. 他能感受到手下的腰身在扭動和掙扎, 頸側的韌帶不斷地繃緊, 肩胛骨上被抓出指痕, 隨後紫黑色的眼淚流進去. 緊窄的穴口開始適應; 他放開了手裡的皮繩, 任由它隨著動作甩在白嫩的大腿內側. 這讓小穴像痙攣一樣一下一下地縮緊. 他刻意避開了熟悉那個位置. 快速的衝撞讓混合的體液泛起紅色的泡沫, 他隱約聽見帶著哭腔的哀求, 甚至沒有一句完整的話. 他閉上眼, 放開了牙齒下早就血肉模糊的頸窩, 重重地碾壓過前列腺. 後穴的收縮夾得他險些捏碎小吸血鬼的腰椎, 他將自己推進深處, 把所有的滾燙的精液都留在裡面.

德古拉推著皮衣包裹的的胸口利落地退出來, 轉過身消失在陰影裡, 沒有抬頭多看一眼.

藍色的燈光熄滅.

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝閱讀!  
> 寫的超開心.  
> 德古拉真好磕.  
> 題目是寫完隨便起的, 和愛爾蘭那個電影沒什麼關係.


End file.
